Security Room
}| }| }} |image = |psychopath = None |survivor = Brad Garrison Jessica McCarney Otis Washington all rescued survivors |mission = Most cases Ronald's Appetite Floyd the Sommelier Kindell's Betrayal Paul's Present Cheryl's Request Simone the Gunslinger |}} The Security Room is where you first meet Brad Garrison, Jessie McCarney, and Otis Washington. This is also the place where survivors stay after you have rescued them. The area also houses all of the downloaded content and unlocked content. The player can at any time return Frank to his default outfit by interacting with a stack of boxes underneath the staircase. Story Dead Rising Many parts of the cases take place in cutscenes in the security, revealing important infomation behind Carlito, the zombie outbreak in Willamette, and other details. Toward the end of the game, Jessie phones the Department of Homeland Security (DHS) to come and get them out of the mall in the security room. Instead, Special Forces are sent to wipe out all the zombies and "any living things"; and tell Jessie that she would get protection if she signs a note to keep her mouth shut about the events. Jessie instead turns into an zombie and eats the two Special Force agents that were sent for her. Frank West then arrives to find the bloodbath and puts a zombified Jessie out of her misery. Frank comes back to the security room after he fails to get out of the mall via helicopter, and returns to get an ingredient for a medicine to stop himself from becoming a zombie, in Overtime Mode. Locations Vent Room This is the room that contains the vent leading to the rooftop of Paradise Plaza. It also has an exit to Entrance Plaza, although it is welded shut by Otis Washington. The unlocked clothing and weapons can be found in paper bags in this room. Otis and Greg Simpson will remain in this room after being rescued. Office This is the main area of the Security Room where cases take place. It contains numerous security cameras that allow Frank, Brad, Jessie, and Otis to observe various locations in the mall. It also contains a green couch for the survivors to rest in when they are tired or injured. Main Area This area leads to the side rooms where the survivors remain. It also contains a staircase that leads up to the heliport. A green couch that can be used to save the game is found in this room. It also contains a PP sticker and the default clothing. Side Rooms After Frank has rescued the survivors stranded in the mall, they will remain in the side rooms of the Security Room. Depending on which rooms they are in, they may be lost in the mutiny scoops Ronald's Appetite and Kindell's Betrayal. Blue Door The following survivors are found in the side room with the blue door. They will be lost if Frank fails to stop Ronald Shiner's mutiny in time: * Bill Brenton * Nathan Crabbe * Michelle Feltz * Cheryl Jones * Ray Mathison * Sophie Richards * Ronald Shiner * Beth Shrake * Aaron Swoop * Burt Thompson * Heather Tompkins * Pamela Tompkins Green Door The following survivors are found in the side room with the green door. They will be lost if Frank fails to stop Kindell Johnson's mutiny in time: * Rich Atkins * Wayne Blackwell * Jennifer Gorman * Gil Jimenez * Kindell Johnson * Josh Manning * Jeff Meyer * Natalie Meyer * Barbara Patterson * Gordon Stalworth * Leah Stein Red Door The following survivors are found in the side room with the red door: * David Bailey * Kelly Carpenter * Lilly Deacon * Tad Hawthorne * Shinji Kitano * Alyssa Laurent * Leroy McKenna * Kay Nelson * Jonathan Picardsen * Janet Star * Brett Styles * Yuu Tanaka Yellow Door The following survivors are found in the side room with the yellow door: * Mindy Baker * Paul Carson * Rachel Decker * Nick Evans * Ross Folk * Sally Mills * Simone Ravendark * Floyd Sanders * Susan Walsh * Tonya Waters * Debbie Willett * Jolie Wu Items *3 Apples **1 in the office on the first day **3 after the cutscene showing Brad with additional supplies **0 after the third day *4 Coffee Creamers **2 in the office on the first day **4 after the cutscene showing Brad with additional supplies **0 after the third day *1 Coffee Filters during Overtime Mode *1 Laser Sword after achieving 5 Day Survivor *1 Real Mega Buster after achieving Zombie Genocider Clothes *Prison Outfit (after unlocking) *Special Forces Uniform (after unlocking) *Mega Man Outfit (after unlocking) *Cop hat (after unlocking) *White Hat (after unlocking) *Pro Wrestling Shoes (after unlocking) *Pro Wrestling Briefs (after unlocking) *Frank's starting clothing *Any DLC clothing Category:Dead Rising Locations